A Father's Memories
by Aoka-Chan
Summary: A father has memories of his child, be it good or bad. Those memories can cloud ones judgement, though. Kratos ponders over the relationship he has with his son and it dawns on him how much of a child Lloyd truly is.


**A/N: Alrightyyy! Another one shot! Go me~ Sorry about not updating Oblivio Stone but I promise it'll be up by the end of the week! A lot has been happening and me and my Cosplay team has decided to be characters from Hetalia! So that's taking up some time, so I am sorry!**

**Zelos: Ah, I'm your muse for this story, too?**

**Me: Aren't you always? Disclaimer please!**

**Zelos: Aoka is a poor girl, she has no family.**

**Me: Caught in a landslide, escape from reality!**

**Zelos: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me.**

**Me: To me.**

**Both of us: TO MEEEE!**

**Zelos: Ahem. She doesn't own that song OR ToS.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

It scared Kratos Aurion when he would catch his son acting rather differently.

For example; when Lloyd wouldn't eat certain foods without putting up a fight, or when he found out the teen couldn't swim.

* * *

"_Lloyd, eat your tomatoes! They aren't going to hurt you for Heavens sake. This is the last time I'm telling you this."_

"_Nu uh! I hate them! Sorry, Professor, but I'm not gonna eat them! No way, they're too gross!"_

"_Kratos, tell him to eat his food. He listens to you the best out of all of us."_

"…_I am not going to make him eat those…_things_. You've eaten enough, Lloyd. Go practice your swordsmanship."_

"_What the…Kratos! You're the adult here! He needs them to grow strong, you know. As do you! You haven't even touched them either! For Martel's sake…"_

"_Haha, that's soo cool! We're so alike, huh? Let's go on strike, so then we don't have to eat them, right?"_

* * *

"_Lloyd, just doggie paddle toward me like we've been doing for the last four hours. You'll be fine."_

"_Waaah! Kratos, help me! I'm gonna drown! Where are you? Why can't I see you anymore?"_

"_Put your head above the water and you will be able to see a lot better, Lloyd."_

"_Are you mocking me?!"_

"_Just come to me. I've got you. You've nothing to worry about."_

"_Woah! I'm doing it! Kratos! Look, look! Didn't I do awesome? Huh? Didn't I?"_

"_You did a decent job."_

"_Decent?! Ha! don't make me laugh! I did incredible!"_

* * *

Or when Lloyd would ask him for help on his homework.

* * *

"_Um, Kratos…"_

"_Yes, Lloyd? Speak up. If you have something to say, then say it. Do not waste my time with petty matters you cannot even tell me."_

"_Uh, right. Do you think you can help me with my math homework? I don't really understand it and I sorta made Professor mad so she won't help me and it's for a grade and I didn't wanna go to Genis cause he'd think I'm dumb and you probably think I'm stupid, too, so I'll just go and leave you alone now."_

"_Come here. Which problem are you stuck on?"_

"_U-um…all of them…I just don't…"_

"_Lloyd….this is multiplication."_

"_Yep! Isn't it hard? Ugh! It's the nine factors that get me, ya know? I just can't seem to get them…I got the tens down, though!"_

"_I see you've got nine times zero. Good for you…I think. Here. Nine times one, nine times two, nine times three…okay, start with writing zero through nine on the left column all the way to nine times ten. Then, on the right, start beside the zero and write 9 down to zero, like this."_

"_Nine times one is…zero nine. Nine! Woah, it is, isn't it? What a cool trick, Kratos! Thanks!"_

* * *

And his naiveté_..._

* * *

"_Hey…hey, Kratos? I got a question to ask you!"_

"_What is it? I'm a little busy, but…"_

"_Where do babies come from?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Where do babies come from? I asked professor but she said that only you can tell me 'cause you know best! I know they come from girls stomachs!"_

"…_Did she say anything else, Lloyd?"_

"_Um…nope! Wait-she just laughed and said something about how you should have made me eat something. I don't really remember."_

"_Maybe you should go ask her."_

"_No! Professor said that you knew better than anybody so you have to tell me!"_

"_I'm very busy with-"_

"_Please? Pleeease?"_

"_Lloyd, for Martel's sake, you're seventeen…"_

"_Yeah, I know, but-hey! don't give me that look! I just wanna know and you're my last chance to figure it out!"_

"_But why do you want to know, pray tell?"_

"_What if I get pregnant, Kratos?!"_

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Lloyd, only females can get pregnant! You're fine. Now go away."_

"_Tell me! I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day!"_

"…_the whole day?"_

"_Yup!"_

"…_you see, when a mother and a father love each other…"_

* * *

When Kratos would see Lloyd scared…

* * *

"_Lloyd, are you alright? You seem rather…agitated since the last battle."_

"_Uh-wha…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay."_

"_Lloyd, is this about me getting hurt in the fight? I-"_

"_Stop! Just…just stop. Let's not talk about this. I'm really tired and I wanna go to bed. That's all."_

"_It's not your fault I got hurt, Lloyd. That monster snuck up on you and it was my choice to jump in front of you."_

"_Shut up! I don't wanna…I just-there was…oh, god…there was so much…"_

"_So much what, Lloyden? It'll help to talk about it, lest you keep it bottled up until you snap."_

"…_So much _blood_. Everywhere. You were bleeding so bad. I-I thought you were gonna _die_, Kratos! And it would have been _all my fault_."_

"_Hold on a second. Breathe. You're going to make yourself sick. I'm alive. There's no point in what if's. I know, take my word. But I'm alive, Lloyd. There's no need to do this to yourself."_

"_I…I was so scared…"_

"_Of what? Don't hold it in."_

"_I was so scared you were gonna die! I thought I killed you! How…how are we supposed to sail the world in my ship if you're d-dead?"_

"_Oh, Lloyd…I didn't want you to get this attached…this is all my fault…"_

"_Mm, what? I didn't hear you…"_

"_I'm alright. Just go to sleep."_

"_Hmm. Alright. I-I'm kinda tired. Night, Kratos…"_

"_Dear god, what have I done…?"_

* * *

He was too trusting…

* * *

"_Why?! Why did you betray us?! I…I thought you liked me…liked all of us! We-we traveled together!"_

"_Tch. I was only fulfilling the role I was given. I had to see it out."_

"_You used me! We trusted you! _I _trusted you, god dammit…you're saying that it was just a job?!_

"…_stop crying and man up. Fight me for the life of the Chosen. The precious life of your little friend. Or She will become apart of Cruxis. She's a mere puppet lying at Death's door as I had already said."_

"_Arghh! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_

* * *

It scared Kratos. It scared him because each time those little scenes popped into his head on the sleepless nights, it would make him realize just how much of a child Lloyd really was. And knowing that he, the boys _father_, was the cause of Lloyd being in constant danger every minute, of every hour, of every day…to harm his child…

It paralyzed him with fear.

A child shouldn't be on this trip to regenerate the world. To be surrounded by devastation all the time.

And it scared Kratos because he loved his son.

* * *

**A/n: And that's a wrap! Goodnight people! Us Americans' need our sleep!**

**Zelos: Review, please, my sweet hunnies~**


End file.
